Forum:Epic Meh!
Hello there. This will come off as mostly a request, but also just some things I've noticed. For one, I would like to request for sysopage. While I might not have done much yet, I vow to be a more active user over the weekends, mostly because it is hard for a teenager to juggle school, sports an video games durring the school week. However, I am one of the bigger anti-vandal guys on Uncyclopedia, which if you don't know is the parody of wikipedia, and because of the large size, attracts alot of vandals. For a list of contributions there to prove I'm not lying see Uncyclopedia:Special:Contributions/User:THEDUDEMAN. Also, see the work I've done . Also, while this might not be a problem on a smaller wiki such as this one, someone should lock down some of the more noticable pages that would screw everything up, such as the main page and Forum:Index, as they could be large targets for vandals.--' ' ... ' ' 02:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I think locks should only really be used once a page has been *proven* to be a repeated target for vandalism. Trying to second-guess where vandalism *might* happen and pre-emptively adding locks prevents ordinary editors from adding useful contributions to those pages. Just a thought. Pointy 12:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pointy is right. Protecting the main page does more bad than good, as it could drive off legitimate contributors. I can semi-protect the main page so that very new users and anonymous users can't edit it, but I'll only do so if the users here agree that it will be a good thing. As for the flag, THEDUDEMAN, I already set the sysop flag. Enjoy! Glacier Wolf 17:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::As I said, vandalism on the main page can become a big problem on a large wiki such as Uncyclopedia, which generates a large amount of trafic. But on a place such as here, it might not be a large problem yet, as we get larger, this should definitly be done. Though, I'm prety sure that most people should not be messing with the code of things like the Template header, or changing the logo of the wiki. But I'm just saying this, and if people don't think it really needs to be done yet, I don't own the wiki, so it's not my call.--' ' ' ' 19:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Two things; can you please do that semi protection on the main page Glacier and why hasn't this forum got a "leave message" tab at the top for? I'm going to sort out the rest of the forums with new names and stuff. The parkster :There's no need for protection on the main page. There's been only 1 unconstructive edit to the main page, check the history. Nothing needs to be protected. This wiki is still small, there will be very little vandalism for a couple of months.--Richard 21:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Glacier said it best: "Protecting the main page does more bad than good, as it could drive off legitimate contributors" ...If/when someone vandalizes the main page, just revert the edit and block the user. JoePlay (talk) 19:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::I guess that settles the "protecting the Main Page" issue. Though someone did vandalize it earlier. Also, we need some kind of guidelines for ban lengths. Sence the earlier mentioned guy didnt do anything too bad (it seemed like he just didnt understand the formating) I gave him an hour, and haven't seen him sence. But... Yea, Guidelines.--' ' ' ' 19:53, 12 February 2008 (UTC)